Current technologies for generating DC electrical signals from mechanical, rotating machines are well-known. These devices typically include an armature winding, rotatable within a stationary magnetic field. Unfortunately, the need for a mechanical rectifier, in the form of a commutator, to convert the alternating current (“AC”) electromagnetic field that is induced in each armature coil to a unidirectional voltage places such machines among the least rugged, and more expensive, classes of electric machines.
Thus, there is a need in the art for energy conversion devices without the complications presented by the prior art. There is a need in the art for improved energy conversion devices that generate DC electrical signals from a mechanical energy input, without the use of brushes or other mechanical commutators. There is also a need in the art for improved energy conversion devices that generate mechanical energy from an AC or DC electrical input.